To Tame A Player
by Crystal5329
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia. This name signified the most nerdish girl in school. You know you're typical long skirt, bespectacled nerd with frizzy hair, buck teeth and pimply face? Yeah that was her. Meet Natsu Dragneel. Your usual heart-throb, player and panty dropper, Mr.Popular. How will their 2 very different worlds collide?
1. Prologue (i)

**New Story! The idea just popped into my head. I really should update my other stories...Anyway enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy the Tail!**

* * *

_Lucy Heartphilia_

In the high school of Magnolia Academy this name signified the most nerdy girl in school. You know you're typical long skirt, bespectacled nerd with frizzy hair, buck teeth, pimply face and always carrying around a book. Yeah that was her.

Was she bullied? Yes, yes she was. By the girls and guys…not that she really cared for the matter.

Taken advantage of? Of course, though all they had to do was ask rather than bully her but once again she did not care. Kids in her class really needed to use their brains more often, but then again they wouldn't be copying her in the first place.

Secret Agent? Errr…what?

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Base, Year 2013, Mar 23, Hr: 20:00**_

Lucy looked around the office she had been in many times before. Black marble floors, that shined a little too much for her liking. Large wooden desk with brown leather arm chair. Papers covered the surface of the desk along with a group picture of the organization and a mug of steaming coffee with a chocolate donut.

She had to bite down the urge to stuff the donut in her throat before Master Makarov came. She eyed it for a while before the door opened with a soft 'click'.

Lucy scrambled up to greet the person that was just like a father to her. He waved her down and she obediently sat back on the dark blue arm chair.

She watched silently as he padded across the room in silent footsteps and gingerly sat on his own chair. She had sat on it quite a couple of times herself when she was younger.

Makarov smiled warmly at her to which she returned.

"Lucy I have a new mission for you but it's a little unique." his old and raspy, still full of vigour, had always had a soothing effect on her. It still did from when she was a child.

"Oh? Is it a mafia boss the needs to be taken out this time? Or maybe dangerous deep sea demons? Oh ma-"

She was interrupted when he slid a yellow manila folder across the table top towards her. She took it carefully and opened up the contents. Inside was a picture of a handsome young man around her age.

"This is Natsu Dragneel. Your mission is to be his bodyguard. In secret of course."

The girl raised a golden eyebrow before closing the contents of the folder " I've done that before Master, nothing new there. And that's boring" she had a slight whine in her voice.

The old man chuckled " Actually Lucy my dear, you'll do this in a different way"

"How so?"

" You'll infiltrate Magnolia Academy as a regular or maybe even below regular high school student and get close with him."

"So you want me to go to high school…?" Lucy asked, brows furrowed.

The old man grinned "Yep"

She sighed " With all do respect Master, I have never attended a public school before. Everything I've learned is from the organization and I feel that if I go on this mission, I will screw it up."

Makarov propped his elbows on the table and folded his hands. A thoughtful expression wielded on his face. She could, if she wanted to, trace the small wrinkles around his forehead though he'd probably get annoyed. He was sometimes sensitive about his skin.

"Don't worry Lucy, Levy and Juvia are going as well. Though you will be protecting different people you will still be together and support each other."

That piece of information helped her feel a little better, she still didn't want to go. He continued speaking when she didn't say anything.

"Besides this will be a good experience for you. You guys have been around to many different places and have seen man different things. But you have never gone to a normal high school before. It will be good for you."

She scowled this time. "I don't even know how high schools work let alone become a student"

"Watch these with the others" was all he stated before he placed 2 DVD's atop the manila folder and waved her out of the office. She paused outside the oak office door and looked down at the DVD's.

'Mean Girls and Mean Girls 2?'

And that's how this secret mission starts…

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed :D**

**Signed, Crystal**


	2. First Day of High School Part (i)

_**Magnolia Academy, Year 2013, September 3**__**rd**__** , Hour: 8:00 am **_

Lucy shuffled awkwardly down the hallway, apologizing to every person she accidentally bumped into. She had never been in such a cramped place, full of sweaty or perfume induced teenagers. It horrifying. No matter how much she walked, the hallway never seemed to end, only spouting out more teenagers as she went along. Turning the corner, she ignored the heated stares she got and walked quickly towards her first class.

Biology 101.

She pushed open the wooden blue door and walked into a classroom full of test tubes, chemicals, and jars of specimens. Her eyes found her best friend as well as fellow agent Levy Mcgarden. The short blunette currently had her nose stuck in a book, typical Levy.

She quickly went over and sat beside the girl, scrapping her chair against the floor purposely to catch her attention. She turned her head.

"Hey Lu-chan" She smiled.

"Hey Levy-chan" She smiled in return. Her eyes caught the book she was reading. She raised an eyebrow at the purple cover. "Bram Stroker's Dracula?"

"Yeah, it's interesting. Though he's pretty creepy" a giggle bubbled out from Levy. Her eyes held the same giddiness to them whenever she read a book, similar to Lucy herself.

Lucy was about to ask more when the bell rang, signalling the start of the first day of classes.

"Welcome everyone, I hope you've had a great summer. My name is and I will be your biology teacher for the year.'

Mr. Yajima was an old and short man with greying hair, a thick moustache and bushy eyebrows. He had the typical grandfather look. Lucy already had taken a liking to the teacher, he was like Master Makarov. A steady voice, calm yet full of energy and life. Though both hers and Levy's intellect were on a level beyond high and far past university, she still couldn't wait to learn. It was, after all, the first class they'd ever taken in High School.

He continued with his long-winded speech about biology-to which half the class listened to, including Lucy and Levy, whilst the other half drowned it out in favour of whispering amongst themselves.

As he was handing out the course outline sheets the door swung open, catching the attention of the entire class. A group of males leisurely strode in, nonchalant about the classes attention. Like a wolf pack, the leader was up front, from what Lucy could tell, and the rest followed in suit. At the front of the group stood the boy Lucy was supposed to protect. Natsu Dragneel.

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Male _

_Hair Colour: Pink_

_Eye Colour: Black_

_Height: 5'9_

_Weight: 130 Ibs _

_Size: Medium/Large_

_Birth date dd/mm/yy: 01/07/95_

_Address: Dragon Ave 12345 Magnolia, Fiore._

_Likes: Food, sports, T.V, Music, Movies (specifically dragon movies),games, comics, and fire. _

_Dislikes: Not available at the moment. _

_Personality: Cheerful, arrogant, playful, pyromaniac, loud, rash, childish, angered easily , not respectful._

Lucy briefly went over some of the information from his portfolio in her head. She knew him even before she talked to him (not much but still). She sighed, this mission felt really strange to her. Sure she was used to tailing people but never actually full on stalked, which is basically how she deduced her mission to go.

Oh what fun!

Usually the blond- being one of the top agents in Fairy Tail- would take out mafia bosses, or go underwater to retrieve important artifacts, something important. Not protect a guy that was completely and utterly normal. There was nothing special to him, except his hair which was an odd shade of bubblegum pink. What was she supposed to do? Protect him from paper-cuts? Because that was as much danger as there could be in his life. Master Makarov had also been very vague about what she should protect him from. She had absolutely no idea as to what she should do.

She also wondered why he had sent Levy out on the field. She was on the research team. Which meant she had her face buried in a book or a computer for most of the day. The girl was more intelligent rather than taking out assassins; who might possibly come or not. Besides the guy she had to protect was 2 times bigger than her and might crush the petite girl just by falling on her.

Lucy briefly glanced over to the metal studded boy beside her client. She had only seen his photo and knew his name, Levy had the rest of the information on him.

"Your late, anything to say gentlemen?" It was obvious to say that was mad with the way he stood. Eyes stern and calculating, nose flared and mouth set in a grim line. They were 30 minutes late. The teacher crossed his arms and stared expectantly at the boys in front of him.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow at the teacher, turned away and walked towards the empty seats. The group followed like robots occasionally sending a glare to whomever that dared to look them in the eye.

The rest of the morning classes went by uneventful. Of course with the occasional obnoxious comments from the Dragneel Group. She had all her classes with him and after watching him for the 3 classes she came to one hard, solid fact. Natsu Dragneel and his crew were muscle brained idiots.

She also figured out that him and his lackeys were the so-called "Populars" or " The-Hottest-Guys-In-School-That-Are-Freaking-Whore s-And-Muscle-Headed-Idiots", just like in Mean Girls or any other movie that featured High School students.

The group featured Gray Fullbuster (Juvia's client), Gajeel Redfox (Levy's Client), Laxus Dreyer and Jellal Fernandez.

They were all good-looking but each of them had an ego the size of a crocodile eating a lion. Least to say, it was amusing watching them spout nonsense from their non-cynical brains and anger the teachers (of course _she_ respected them_) _but both her and Levy saw that they were just plain jerks.

Speaking of jerks, where were the infamous popular girls that she had seen on the movie screen? Well Lucy was going to find out the hard way and at lunch time.

* * *

**Another Chapter Yaya. Thanks everyone for the reviews, I was surprised that I actually got some for this story, schmuuur. So anyway enjoy. If not then...it`s all good in the hood. **

**Disclaimer: Uhh...no**

**Signed, Crystal**


	3. First Day of High School Part (ii)

_**Magnolia Academy, Year 2013, September 3rd, Hour 12:00 pm (Lunch Time)**_

Lucy adjusted her glasses as she continued to stalk her target. It was lunch time and the students were finally free from the first day of school morning blues. The hallways were filled with happy loud chattering and the munching of food. Some were squealing while the others were hovering around. Everyone was all smiles, greeting old and new friends. Lucy smiled despite her current placement. It was nice environment and the happy atmosphere got to her.

Her target turned left, heading to the cafeteria for lunch. She followed, blending in nicely with the crowd of people. Levy and Juvia were also waiting for her in the cafeteria. Reaching into the pocket of her baggy black jeans, she felt a few crumpled bills that would pay for her lunch.

She finally arrived after a little while and lost the head of pink in the sea of people. Shrugging, she padded across the waxed brown floor to the line for the serving area. She squeezed between a few students to squint at the white menu.

'What's mystery meat?'

The line-up of students whisked her away from the board before she could look at anything else. A moment later she was searching the cafeteria for 2 heads of blue and in her hand was a bright red plastic tray that held her lunch.

She spotted the duo in an unnamed corner of the cafeteria where there were less people. Quickly she trotted over to them, slid her tray onto the gray table and say down beside Levy.

"Hey is meat supposed to look like…_this?" _

She pushed her tray over to Juvia. She looked at the dish in contempt and then picked up a plastic spork to poke at the brown gelatine-like substance. The four deep little holes made from the spork in the mystery dish bounced back and it was back to its original state. Juvia peeked out from her cerulean eyelashes to look at Lucy.

"Juvia does not think so"

"Don't eat it. Might be poisoned"

"Yeah I'll just have the juice and apple. Unless that's poisoned too" It was now her turn to poke at the brown jelly. She dropped the spork beside the dish and bit into the ruby apple. She blinked when she couldn't taste any of the apple sweetness. Lucy put the apple down, grabbed a napkin, spit the little piece out, folded it up and threw it in the trashcan.10 points!

She poked the plastic straw into the box carton and slurped. Yeah it tasted normal.

"So how was classes?" She continued to slurp the tangy drink. Juvia grinned widely, showing off fake metal braces. "Juvia likes school! The food is weird but Juvia can deal with it"

Levy nodded "Yes I can study High School students in their natural habitat easily this way. This will call for further experimentation and research" The blunette cackled before sipping at her water bottle. Lucy choked on her drink. Last time Levy had gotten this way and experimented on people didn't end too well. Hopefully nobody will end up with blue skin again.

"Guys remember we have a mission. Enjoy yourselves but don't forget about our clients."

Levy sighed "I don't get why I have to protect some guy that had more metal than the Eiffel Tower. I'm in the intelligence department!" She pouted. Oh how she missed her books and wires!

"Juvia is confused about that as well"

"Well I don't know. We'll question Master about it later but right I have to put this 'meat' away" She picked up her tray and trekked across the cafeteria to the larger trashcans.

Lucy unfortunately did not see someone sticking their foot out. She promptly tripped spiralling towards the dirtied floor as her meat dish flew up and then down. It landed on her head with a thump. She lay sprawled for a moment- nose against the floor and meat dish on her head- blinking a few times as the cafeteria had erupted into laughter. The mystery meat had splattered all over her and the apple rolled away and under the table.

A silhouette covered her and she lifted the dish off her head to look into the face of a dirty blond haired girl. She was smirking, looking down at Lucy with an odd sense of satisfaction.

The cafeteria lights suddenly became too heavy as she was all too aware of the people laughing at her. Embarrassed, she scrambled up from her position- her bangs covering her eyes and dish now in her hand- and mumbled "Sorry".

The girl simply giggled innocently and looked up at the blond titling her head slightly. "You should watch yourself"

Lucy nodded and quickly glanced behind the girl only to see her target laughing at her as well. Shame coated her cheeks as she hastily rushed past a red-head and silver haired girl, out the cafeteria door. She could still hear them all laughing, mocking.

* * *

She hurried into the washroom to wipe her self down. Picking the dish off her head she threw it in the trashcan beside her. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at her meat stained appearance. Her normally flawless blond hair was frizzy and pulled into a tight bun. Large glasses sat atop her nose; hiding most of her face. She leaned closer to the mirror to examine the drawn on pimples and fake set of crooked yellowy teeth. Her outfit only consisted of loose black jeans, shabby sweater and worn out sneakers.

She fit the nerd look perfectly. Juvia was an amazing make-up artist. Except the mystery meat, mind you.

She pulled out some paper towels from the dispenser and squirted some soap and lukewarm water onto it. She then wiped away the meat sauce from face- carefully avoiding the fake pimples- hair and clothes. Lucy repeated this until all of it was gone. She sighed as she finished and tossed the dirty paper towels away.

The blond replayed the incident in her head while she was in the washroom. No one even tried to help her. All they did was laugh. She twitched when she remembered her target was also laughing at her. So much for nice and happy.

'As much as punching them all would be nice, that would ruin things entirely. Stay low Lucy. Stay low.'

Her head snapped up when the bell gave away its shrill cry. It was now the end of lunch.

"Well time to face High School again" She quietly slipped out as females came hording in.

* * *

_**Well wassup. How long has it been...? Did I take long to update again? Sorry. I feel like I'll be apologizing for every chapter I put up on every story. Anyway enjoy! Don't Lucy and Natsu will interact around chapter 4 or 5. Haven't decided its one of those two. Oh and one more thing! Thank you for the reviews everyone. I didn't think I would be getting this many reviews for this story gihihihi.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it...sad life.**_


End file.
